


Thirst

by zayniekins



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Multi, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayniekins/pseuds/zayniekins
Summary: Mark Lee, newest addition to the Lee clan, must navigate life as a vampire all the while protecting his truth from people outside of his clan.It sounds easier than it is as trouble always lurks around the corner, especially when Mark managed to get noticed by some ancient vampires who seem to think that Mark is a delectable new treat.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I had to push this out. Especially since we got vampire aesthetics with Resonance Part 2's photos. This is a rework of one of my stories from another fandom. I'm changing the story a bit. Hopefully this chapter doesn't feel too choppy. I'm exhausted rn actually. I hope you enjoy it and do tell me of any mistakes in the comments so I can edit it. This vampire universe is taken from Tru Blood btw but I haven't watched it in years so I'll need to brush up on some things.

**A few years ago...**

“You have another town to stop by before we can get out of this hell-hole and back to what we were doing with our lives,” Lee Donghyuck—commonly known as, Haechan—said to his maker as they both sat in the moving car. On normal occasions, they would have just used vampire speed to get to where they wanted to go but unfortunately, due to recent events such as the Great Revelation that resulted in the existence of vampires being known to the world, they had to make appearances and ‘play nice’ to get the humans to accept the vampire community.

His maker pursed his lips into a thin line. Getting chummy with humans was not supposed to be part of his job description as sheriff but like all the other vampires, he had to follow what was ordered by the vampire council. His dark eyes scanned the scenery that passed him, not really taking anything in (he had had years to roam the Earth, it’s nothing he hadn’t seen before) but rather thinking of the events that happened over the course of a few nights.

The towns that they visited in America had different reactions towards the revealing of vampires. Some were neutral, uncaring as long as no trouble occurred. A few were a bit wary, he could smell the fear that radiated off them and he was undeniably pleased. Others had a few rotten apples that decided to speak their mind but they had been dealt with. The interesting ones were the ones that decided to celebrate their arrival. All the gimmicks, although attention-grabbing, were really unneeded and he enjoyed watching the humans stumble over each other, trying to please him.

The car made a turn into a quaint town. Upon seeing the decorations they had set up, Haechan and his maker shared a look. This was going to be one of those ‘celebrating’ towns. The car stopped in front of what was assumed as the townhouse. A crowd—the residents, no doubt— had gathered. Their chauffeur got out of the car and opened the door for them.

“Smile, Yongie. They’ll warm up to you more,” Haechan advised, jokingly. His maker—Taeyong— sent him a wry smile.

“You and I both know that that’s not why we’re here,” he spoke lightly. The two got out of the car and they were greeted by the mayor.

As soon as the usual formalities were done, the mayor had ushered them and their entourage of a few more vampires into the townhouse where they were forced to watch performance after performance of things that had nothing to do with vampires. After that was a buffet and they served Tru Blood. Taeyong eyed the bottles with distaste. They were artificially flavoured and could not compare to the richness of true human’s—or any other Supernatural creatures’— blood.

“I’m going to get a drink,” Taeyong said to Haechan, slowly. Thankfully, his progeny understood what his maker was implying and nodded. “Keep them busy.”

The dark blond casually walked out of the townhouse and started down a path, hoping to come across a human who he could glamour and suck enough blood out to fulfill his hunger.

“That’s what you get for being a vampire slut, Anderson!” a brash voice could be heard over the silence of the night. Curious, Taeyong stalked over to the source as quietly as he could which was easy because he was a vampire. The voices that were yelling at a certain ‘Anderson’ led Taeyong to an area near the woods. He hid under the shadows that were provided by the trees and watched the scene unfold in front of him.

A young boy—or a teen— was curled up on the ground in pain. He had bruises all over his body, a sign that the three tall kids towering over him had probably beaten him up. Normally, Taeyong didn’t care for these trivial matters. Human casualties meant nothing to him. He was a vampire, a heartless and cruel one at that. However, there was something about that teen that drew him in. It was something familiar.

“Leave,” the teen said, gritting his teeth. He clutched his abdomen fiercely. “Leave before I do something I regret.” One of the kids, the leader perhaps, leaned down and gave him a mocking grin.

“What?” he asked, pretending as if he didn’t hear what the teen said. “Did the vampire wannabe say something?” His two friends laughed, obviously getting a kick out of the situation. Taeyong wasn’t going to intervene. He didn’t have much of a heart. He didn’t care.

The leader kept egging the teen on, throwing taunts and jeers at him. Taeyong kept his focus on the curled up teen as he waited for what his next action would be. As the taunts got more and more annoying, Taeyong decided that maybe the teen had talked a big game. He was obviously staying curled on the ground. With the amount of bruises on his body, the vampire doubted that the kid could even do anything against his attackers. He was about to leave when a sudden flash of movement caught his eye.

The teen had shot up like a bullet and had wrapped a hand around the leader’s neck before lifting him off the ground. The teen’s dark brown eyes were filled with hatred and Taeyong noted that the bruises on his skin were slowly healing. The two minions of the leader were rooted to the spot in fear.

“I told you to leave before I did something I regret,” the teen hissed. All of a sudden, a pair of fangs dropped from the teen’s upper gum, causing Taeyong to tilt his head in interest.

A vampire? He wondered, feeling intrigued.

The leader was scrambling to get away, evident fear in his eyes and he looked close to crying. “P-please, spare me. Let me go. Please!” The leader kept pleading and pleading and pleading. If Taeyong was the teen, he would’ve just drained the leader and his cronies to get some peace of mind. The vampire watched as the teen seemed to ponder the leader’s begging.

“Fine,” the teen said, contempt shown clearly in his tone. His eyes flashed dangerously and Taeyong recognized it as the telltale signs of a vampire about to glamour someone. “Tell this to no one and leave me alone. You were just out for a smoke and you’ll return to your houses like usual.”

The three kids scrammed as if the devil was on their tails. Taeyong watched as the teen let out a sigh and went to leave. It was time to make his presence known.

“You shouldn’t have let them run away,” Taeyong said, startling the teen. He whipped around and narrowed his eyes at Taeyong. The vampire moved out of the shadows so that the teen could view him better. “You should have obliterated them or drained them.”

The teen frowned, “I don’t need to give the townsfolk a legitimate reason to throw me out of town. They already hate me enough.” The dark blond vampire found this piece of information interesting.

Taeyong shrugged, “Well, I’m impressed. I didn’t think I’d see a vampire in one of these towns.”

“I’m not a vampire,” the teen protested. He had a scowl on his face as he said that. “I can’t be.”

Taeyong raised an eyebrow, “Then what are you? How do you explain your extraordinary talents?”

“I don’t know,” he answered. “You might think I’m a vampire but I don’t exactly fit the whole package.” The teen seemed like he was going to elaborate but he stopped himself. “Why am I even talking to you? You’re one of the vampires that came to visit, a complete and total stranger to me. I can’t trust you.”

Taeyong watched the teen turn to leave but he wasn’t done with their conversation yet. Nobody walked away from Lee Taeyong without a pardon that easily. They either didn’t or died trying. He used his vampire speed to appear in front of the teen, causing him to let out a startled gasp. “I am Lee Taeyong and you will come with me,” he ordered.

The teen sent him a challenging look. “And why should I?”

By standing in front of the teen, Taeyong got a good look at his face and he was shocked at his discovery. Could it be? After all this time, could it really be him?

So this was where Ten hid him all along?

The teen blinked at him a couple of times which snapped Taeyong out of his stupor. The vampire gave the teen an easy-going smile to mask the fact that he was caught off guard. “Wouldn’t you like to get out of this small town that hates you and has nothing to offer? If you come with me, I’ll make you my progeny and teach you my vampire ways.” 

Taeyong was surprised at his own generosity. He would never deal with the likes of a stray vampire but his mouth seemed to have a mind of its own at the moment and deep down, he knew why.

“And if I don’t?”

“You live your life in this little town, getting constant beatings and hate. If you’re lucky, they’ll put a stake through your heart.” The teen seemed to consider this carefully before he agreed. Honestly, Taeyong knew that it probably did not take much to sway him. 

“All right, I’ll go with you,” he replied. “This is only because you seem like the only option I can take that doesn’t involve me dying soon.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes, “With the way you handled things, it seems to me like you could just glamour anyone that tries to mess with you.”

The teen shook his head, “My glamour doesn’t last long and I have a hunch that the townsfolk are already planning my funeral.”

“Sounds a bit dramatic, little one,” Taeyong said, grabbing the teen’s arm and pulling him along as he started to walk. His legs weren’t much longer than the teen's, but he walked at a vampire’s leisure pace with the teen lagging behind. Taeyong couldn’t have that. “I’m pretty sure a face like yours is very likable.”

The teen scoffed. “That’s unlikely. There’s a lot that happened that made them hate me.”

“It couldn’t have been that bad, little one,” Taeyong said, the pet name being used to rile up the teen and get a name without him having to ask for it. Only, he hadn’t caught on yet. “I had to watch my family die.”

“Oh,” the teen spoke, surprised. “Well, I’m sorry to hear that.”

Taeyong brushed it off. “No need to be sorry, little one. The only sorry ones are the people that decided to cross paths with me as enemies.”

“That’s unfortunate,” the teen blanched. “And why do you keep calling me little one? You and I don’t have much of a height difference, I’m 17 years old and I also have a name, you know.”

“Well, it’s true, isn’t it?” Taeyong teased. “You seem quite small for your age and those kids back there towered over you. If it weren’t for your vampire strength, they would have snapped you like a twig, little one.”

“My name’s Mark,” the teen ground out. “And I’m not that weak.”

“Whatever you say,” Taeyong said, maneuvering them to the townhouse where the car awaited them. Everyone had gathered outside and that meant that the festivities were over. The dark blond vampire spotted his progeny putting up a pleasant façade and pretending to be polite to the mayor when all he knew that Haechan wanted to do was rip his throat out.

If this wasn’t such a diplomatic mission, Taeyong would have done just that.

“It was a pleasure to be here but we really must go,” Taeyong interrupted whatever the mayor was saying. Haechan sent him a grateful look before getting into the car along with their entourage who got into their respective cars. The mayor quickly quieted down and his gaze wandered to Mark who was standing near Taeyong.

“Ah, I see you’ve met Mark,” Taeyong raised an eyebrow at the tone of the mayor’s voice. It wasn’t exactly nice. “I hope he hasn’t been any trouble to you. God knows what he and his vampire obsession have probably done to you.”

“He’s been great company actually,” Taeyong said, countering the mayor’s accusations. He felt protective all of a sudden, a feeling that he only reserved for his progenies. “I’ll be taking him with me. “

The mayor’s eyes bulged out, “What?”

“I do not repeat myself twice,” Taeyong said, gravely. Ignoring the mayor, he ushered Mark into the car before getting in himself. “If I cared more, I would have complimented your efforts to entertain us. However, I do not, so bidding you a goodbye is as polite as I can be.” With that, the vampire closed the door and the car started to move, leaving the town behind.

The dark blond vampire sighed roughly, feeling liberated at last. Looking over at the teen, Taeyong watched as Mark’s eyes flickered to Haechan cautiously. The seats in the car were the face to face kind and the teen sat in front of him and Haechan. Mark looked really curious. 

Age-wise in human years, Haechan was only 3 years older than Mark as he was turned when he was 20 years old. In vampire years, Haechan could possibly be around the same age as Mark, if his identity ended up being confirmed as who Taeyong guessed he was. 

Time for introductions.

“Mark,” he said, causing the teen’s eyes to snap over to him. “This is Haechan, one of my progenies. Haechan, this is Mark, my adoptive progeny.”

Haechan eyed the teen with little interest. “Hi,” he said in a dry tone before pushing back his wispy bangs. “When you said you went out for a drink, I didn’t think that you’d bring back a fangbanger and a pretty one at that.”

Mark’s eyebrows furrowed, “I’m not a fangbanger.” Haechan tilted his head to the side as he looked at him. Taeyong knew what he was doing. This was his way of saying hello. Insult that person and if they keep fighting, they probably are worth keeping around. If they ignore him, they’re either a goody two-shoes or not worth it.

“Really?” he asked rhetorically. “You sure look like the type.” His hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Mark’s, pulling him out of his seat in front of him. “I bet you taste really nice too,” he commented, bending forward so that his face barely an inch from Mark’s.

Mark went on the defensive, his fangs dropping on reflex and his free hand pushing off Haechan with so much force that he slammed into the cushion of his seat with a surprised look on his face. 

Mark slumped back into his seat and Taeyong looked at him with more interest than before. It took a lot to make Haechan and him surprised and Mark just did that.

How did a 17 year-old boy who claimed that he wasn’t ‘a vampire that fit the whole package’ have so much strength to push a vampire older than him away? Either Haechan was caught off guard or this teen had something in him.

“You’re a vampire,” Haechan’s sentence was more of a statement than a question.

“I’m not,” Mark said, denying his statement. “I’m not a vampire and I probably will never be.”

“Well, doofus, unless there’s another supernatural being with fangs like ours, I’m pretty sure you’re a vampire,” Haechan retorted.

“What makes you think that you aren’t a vampire?” Taeyong asked. There must be reasons as to why he’s denying it, right? If he ended up fitting the bill of who Taeyong thought he was, there was no denying that Mark was a vampire.

Mark looked hesitant to share and Taeyong spoke up to rectify that.

“I’ll be your mentor or in vampire terms, your maker, Mark,” he said. “I need to know what I’ll be taking care of.”

“Can you tell me things that a vampire should or should not be able to do?” Mark asked. Taeyong sighed internally. He was hoping that they would have gotten straight to the point but never mind.

“We have fangs, which is what you have too. We roam at night or after sundown, which is also what you have done. We are not immune to sunlight and we’ll get burnt so bad that we could disintegrate if we don’t get out of there fast enough. We-“

“I don’t,” Mark spoke up softly. Taeyong abruptly stopped talking.

“You don’t what?”

“I don’t disintegrate in the sunlight,” Mark said. “I’ve tested that. It was what made me think that I’m not a vampire. The only worst thing that happened to me was getting an irritating rash that stayed for days. Kind of like a sunburn but far more painful. It felt like my blood was constantly boiling. But I didn’t disintegrate.”

“How long did you stay in the sun?” Taeyong asked.

“More than 6 hours,” Mark answered. Wow. By normal standards, even the oldest of vampires couldn’t last that long. Normally, within the first hour, if not aided by drinking fairy blood, vampires would disintegrate. But, Mark didn’t.

“Anything else I should know?” Taeyong questioned him.

“I’m allergic to garlic. Like, I can smell it within a ten-feet radius of me. Is that a vampire thing?” Haechan scoffed.

“That’s a myth,” he said, dismissing it. “You must have a really sensitive nose then.”

“That’s all I guess,” Mark said, sinking into his seat. “Is there anything else you need from me?”

“Since you’re my adoptive progeny, I won’t have the same control over you as I do over Haechan. I can't use a Maker's command on you but I want to keep that under wraps so if I order you to do something in public with other vampires around, go with it. However, I do want to know where you are at all times and be able to sense you. Therefore, we must drink each other’s blood so that a blood link may be formed,” Taeyong replied. Mark nodded, sitting up in his seat again.

Mark watched as Taeyong dropped his fangs and proceeded to bite his own wrist. The older vampire pulled back and a stream of darkly- coloured blood flowed down his arm. He offered his wrist to Mark and the teen knew what to do. He had to drink it. Closing his eyes, he latched onto the wound and started to suck. After a few pulls, he knew that he should let go but it was just too addictive.

A hand pushed him back and he heard a chuckle. “My, my, what a little blood whore you are,” Haechan said, smirking slightly. “If you weren’t a fangbanger before, you might be a fangbanger now. Vampire blood is addicting and an aphrodisiac. I wouldn't mind seeing you on your knees in front of-”

"Ehem," Taeyong eyed his progeny and sent him a warning glance.

Mark’s cheeks coloured slightly. He was embarrassed about his lack of control over himself. Taeyong rolled his eyes at Haechan who shrugged innocently and turned his attention back on Mark.

“Your turn,” he said, prompting Mark to drop his fangs, bite his wrist and offer it to Taeyong. Mark did just that. However, as soon as Taeyong latched on and started to drink, he let out a moan and closed his eyes in satisfaction before taking more pulls of Mark’s blood. 

Mark could feel that he was starting to get a little lightheaded. He knew that Taeyong was taking too much. Mark’s eyes quickly glanced over to Haechan, noticing that the other vampire was looking at his Maker with confusion. 

“Taeyong, I think that’s enough,” Haechan said, sounding slightly alarmed. Taeyong didn’t seem to hear him and was drinking Mark’s blood as if he would drain him. The progeny cursed, acting quickly and somehow managing to pry Taeyong off of Mark’s wrist. His Maker had opened his eyes and had a slight crazed look on his face. That made the progeny tighten his hold on Taeyong in case he decided to jump Mark. 

“What was that?” Haechan demanded. He had never seen his Maker behave this way. 

“Your blood is like nectar,” Taeyong said to Mark, looking at him in wonder. “I don’t know how to describe it other than the fact that it made me want to drink more and more.”

“You sound like a fucking fangbanger,” Haechan snorted. His eyes flitted to Mark. The teen was slumped in his seat and had a dazed look on his face. Unfortunately for him, they didn’t have any snacks or refreshments that they could offer him to get his blood levels back to normal. Wait, was he starting to care for Mark? Disgusting. 

“We need to get you checked with the doctor when we get to our home.”

Mark nodded, feeling fidgety about the whole situation that had happened.

“You need to get checked too,” Haechan said to Taeyong. He slowly let go of his Maker once it seemed like Taeyong was coming back to his senses. Speaking of doctors, Mark just remembered something he needed to tell them.

“Um, I have these monthly things,” he said slowly as if afraid of offending them. “They come once every few months. I-“

“Like a human period?” Haechan asked, bluntly. Mark shook his head.

“No, like I get these urges-“

“Oh, honey, those are called boners. You’re perfectly normal,” Haechan interrupted again. Mark frowned.

“No, it’s not that. I can survive mostly on animal blood,” Haechan made a look of disgust at the mention of animal blood.” But once every three months, I would have this phase where I lose my mind and end up killing people for their blood. I can’t control myself during those times and I don’t understand why.”

“It’s probably because you’ve been drinking animal blood for so long,” Taeyong said, finally looking and sounding more like himself. “We’ll check with the doctor about this.” He hoped that the doctor would help him confirm his suspicions about Mark. After that, it was just a matter of what to do with the truth and Mark. 

“You know, maybe I was right for once. These urges could possibly be because he is a fangbanger and didn't have a supply of vampire blood,” Haechan said, nonchalant. Taeyong groaned and Mark scowled. There was that annoying word again.

“That doesn’t even make any sense so please ignore Haechan,” he said. “He’s just pissed that someone managed to make him warm up to them that fast.”

Mark doubted that but okay. He’ll take what he can get. He'll warm up to Haechan, maybe and be a good progeny for Taeyong. This was his new family now. He will not fail them like he had failed his other family.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into history and the present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story diverges from the original one I wrote. I'm not so sure abt the ending and i had a lot of thoughts abt whether I should I have rearranged the scenes. I hope it's still good. I lowkey just want to get to Mark meeting Johnny and Lucas tbh

**Once upon a time…**

The Lee clan was a legendary vampire clan. The members of the clan were powerful and consisted of some of the oldest vampires in history. They were a fierce clan and not one to be messed with. They were what kept the vampire world in order as they had instilled laws that all vampires were obliged to follow. That is, until one of their own had crossed one of the Lee clan’s most important laws. 

Lee Ten was a newly turned vampire of the Lee clan. It was common knowledge and a strict law that Makers had to keep a tight leash on newborns as they had not grown accustomed to their newly acquired thirst for blood. This was a mistake that Ten’s Maker had made. Ten was turned by his Maker, who had also been his lover. This was why his Maker had been lenient with him, too lenient. Instead of keeping Ten locked up in the Lee mansion and training him on how to control the blood thirst, he had let Ten run free.

As a result, Ten had fed on a fae. Fae blood was a delicacy for vampires as it was addictive, very addictive. Vampires could get drunk by drinking fae blood and there had been a few theories that fae blood allowed them temporary immunity against the sun. 

Very few fae were courageous enough to voluntarily let vampires feed from them as they feared that they would be drained dry because vampires tended to lose control while feeding from the fae. The fae Ten had fed from did not know he was a newborn, which made the feeding all the more fatal. 

The fae had been drained in no time. Ten and his Maker did not realise the consequence of the newborn’s action until the fae’s lover, a witch, had stormed onto the compound of the Lee clan mansion. She had been furious, and nothing could settle her rage. As they said, hell hath no fury than a woman scorned.

The witch had put a curse on Ten. At first, no one knew what the curse entailed. It only took the next night for them to discover that the witch had given Ten a curse in the form of a child. However, it was a child like no other. Unbeknown to the vampires, the baby was half fae and half vampire. Ten was immediately taken to the child, for the vampire blood the child had was his own. 

Unfortunately, that child was what brought doom upon the Lee clan. Since the child was half fae, his blood sang to the vampires, promising them sweet nectar to be feasted upon. Even the oldest of vampires in the Lee clan was tempted and that was unusual as blood thirst tended to be more controllable as vampires aged. Ten was the only one unaffected as he was the child’s unconventional Maker.

This was when the Lee clan was no more. The clan betrayed each other, fighting over who could taste the child first. It led to a lot of blood being shed and vampires being staked at the heart, 

By the will of Lilith, one of Ten’s brethren, Taeyong, could be snapped out of the haze that had befallen their clan. They fought and locked up the remaining clan members in their coffins before they died for the day. Knowing that the Lee clan was no more and the mansion was no longer safe, Taeyong and Ten quickly escaped with the cursed child as soon as the sun started to set. 

However, Ten was still a new vampire and had not been trained to keep his thirst at bay. His thirst was exceptionally bad as he had been focused on protecting his child and not feeding. During their escape, Ten and Taeyong had come across an unsuspecting human who had taken a nightly stroll in the forest nearby. Far away from danger, Ten’s focus shifted from protecting his child to feeding.

Ten had attacked the human. He had not been in his right mind and did not realise what he had done until Taeyong had pulled him away. He stared at the human with horror. From the way the human took in ragged breaths, Ten sensed that the human was still hanging onto life by a thread. Scared and guilty, Ten had turned and pleaded with Taeyong to save that human’s life. 

The only way that Taeyong could do so was by turning the human. That presented a new problem. Ten realised that the newborn would catch the scent of Ten’s child and become ravenous, just like what happened to the Lee clan. Considering that Ten did not want the human to die, he knew what he had to do. 

Ten left with his child. 

While Taeyong had been busy with making sure the human’s transformation went smoothly, Ten had run away, using his vampire speed to get him and his child to somewhere far away that was safe.

Within two thirds of the night, Ten arrived at a quaint town. It seemed unassuming and quiet. Ten deemed it safe for his child. However, he worried that his presence would cause more harm to the child if any member of his former clan came after him and found them together. Not to mention the fact that he was still considered a newborn and was worried about his lack of self control around humans if he did not feed. Thus, Ten made the hasty decision to leave his child in the care of a human. 

Since he had fed, Ten could temporarily resist his blood thirst. He left his child on the doorstep of the first home he approached. The house was lit from the inside and Ten could smell the aroma of food wafting in the air. He knocked on the door and hid, watching and waiting to see if the human opened the door and took in his child. 

A man walked out. He had a strong build and a trustworthy aura. The man looked around with confusion and the confusion quickly turned into shock when he discovered the child left on his doorstep, only wrapped in a blanket. Ten prayed in his heart that the man had compassion and took the child in without any thought. 

By Lillith’s will again, his prayers were answered. Ten watched as the man picked up his child and brought him in. His heart ached with the prospect of being away from his child. However, he felt like it was for the best. 

Goodbye, Minhyung. 

**A few years later...**

“The doctor’s here, Yong,” Haechan said, alerting his maker and Mark from their position near the bar in NeoFang. 

NeoFang was a local bar owned by Taeyong. It was established recently, after the Great Revelation had happened. It had a wide open plan with many tables and a few small stages for vampire dancers. The walls were blood red, a homage to blood. The bar was stocked with all sorts of alcoholic beverages. It was Taeyong and Haechan’s pride and joy.

Taeyong looked up, snapped out of his thoughts by Haechan’s announcement. He was just going over the information Mark had told him. Everything about Mark just screamed abnormal but maybe the doctor knew a few things that he did not and could confirm Taeyong's suspicions. “Let her in.”

Haechan opened the door and in walked an old-aged woman with a white bag in her hands. Her hair was slowly graying, she had wrinkles on her face and was quite short in stature. However, despite the signs that she was aging, she walked with determination and courage despite being in the presence of vampires. Well, two vampires and an enigma of a vampire.

“Mr. Lee, it’s been quite a while,” she said in a businesslike tone. Taeyong stood up straight from where he was leaning against the bar and tipped his head down in acknowledgement to her.

“Indeed it has, Doctor Ludwig,” he replied, politely. While others would be shaking on the spot when facing the Lee Taeyong, Doctor Ludwig would not even bat an eyelash at him. She had dealt with a lot of scary creatures and became immune to their attempt at inducing fear.

“What seems to be the problem?” she asked, putting her bag on one of the tables. Taeyong smiled, she went straight to the point which was something he deeply appreciated.

“Can you take a look at my new progeny, Mark?” he gestured for Mark to approach the doctor. “He seems to have a few problems that we are hoping you could help us out with.”

Mark almost snorted at Taeyong’s choice of words. It was an understatement. Nevertheless, he moved closer to the doctor. She did not seem scary but she had that aura that she could tear you apart if she wanted to. Mark was determined to stay on her good side.

“A new progeny, sheriff? Where’d you find this one?” Doctor Ludwig mused as she took Mark in . “Another poor sap eh? A bit younger than what I usually see you feeding on.”

“Don’t you know it,” Haechan interjected, despite the fact that he was only slightly older than Mark. Taeyong usually seeked out and turned men who were in their twenties, which wasn’t far off from Mark’s current age. Besides Haechan, Taeyong had another progeny, Jeno. In human years, he was the same age as Haechan. In vampire years, Jeno was younger. Mark had not been introduced to Jeno yet as he had been on a business trip for almost a month by order of the Vampire King that governed the area of America that Taeyong’s county was located in. 

“Between you and me, his blood is what we have a problem with,” Taeyong explained to her. He knew that he could trust the doctor. She had a strict confidentiality policy. “He can do some things that vampires can’t and his blood is far too delicious to drink even by vampire standards.”

The doctor seemed to think this over. _ Interesting. _ She opened the bag and pulled out a syringe. She took Mark’s arm and stuck the needle in his vein. After drawing out an acceptable amount of blood, she took the needle out. Mark didn’t need a bandage or anything to stop the blood. His arm just started healing itself as healing easily was a vampiric trait.

“He heals normally,” she said, observing the way Mark’s arm looked good as new after a few moments. Doctor Ludwig put on a pair of glasses and examined Mark’s blood. Since she was a healer, she had the ability to determine traits in a blood sample and all those other medical things without actually needing the equipment.

Doctor Ludwig pursed her lips as she diagnosed Mark’s blood. She hummed when she understood what the problem was. “No wonder Mark’s blood tastes sweet to you,” she said, sounding slightly amused. 

“Mark here,” she said, garnering the trio’s attention. “—is half fae and half vampire.”

“What?” Haechan questioned, shocked. “Halflings can exist?”

Doctor Ludwig shrugged. “In my experience, I have never met or heard of a vampire Halfling before. Vampires have never been known to breed sexually. Mark is a first. An anomaly of sorts, especially since fae and vampires don’t exactly mix.”

Taeyong regarded his progeny pensively. It seemed as if his theory was right and Mark fit the bill of who the sheriff thought he was. Despite the slight joy he felt that he was correct in his theorizing, this revelation brought up memories that were still quite painful for Taeyong.

“Mark wasn’t conceived from a sexual breeding,” Taeyong revealed. “Mark is Ten’s curse.”

“Ten as in Lee Ten, the destroyer of the Lee clan?” Doctor Ludwig asked, curiously. 

Tales of how the Lee clan fell apart had spread quicker than a wildfire. It reached every vampire clan within a week and reached other Supernaturals even quicker. Everyone had been shocked with the news that a powerful vampire family had been destroyed due to a curse. 

Once the Lee clan had been deemed not fit to uphold order, the Kim family stepped in and established a monarchy of sorts. Taeyong had spent the past 15 years rebuilding the Lee clan’s reputation. He had taken it upon himself to re-establish their position, though he had no interest in overthrowing the Kim family. Right now, the Lee clan only consisted of him, Haechan and Jeno. 

“The very same,” Taeyong confirmed grimly. “We both didn’t think Mark was a Halfling but we did knew that he had something that caused the Lee clan to go crazy. Knowing that he has fae blood makes sense as to why that happened.”

“What curse are we talking about?” Mark asked, timidly. His eyes were wide and a wary expression was depicted on his face. Taeyong felt pity, which was strange for a vampire like him. 

“Basically, your daddy decided to drain a fae and the fae’s lover was livid and cursed the entire family. From the curse, you were born. And then he ran away with Taeyong, drained me and then,  _ I  _ was born. And then he ran away again,” Haechan answered bluntly. The glare Taeyong directed at his progeny was as sharp as knives. 

However, Haechan merely shrugged. “Just rip it off like a bandaid. It hurts less,” he replied, looking unapologetic. “It’s not my fault that he runs away from his problems like a fucking pansy.”

“He was just a newborn,” Taeyong argued, feeling offended on behalf of his former clan member. Ten may have deserted him but Taeyong was empathetic. He may be a ruthless vampire, but he had a soft spot for Ten since he was just a newborn when all of this happened and it was mostly the mistake of his own Maker. “If he’s still around, he’s the same age you are in vampire years.” 

Haechan cracked his knuckles, “Great. That means we’re matched strength-wise and I would love to give him a piece of my mind.” Clearly, Haechan still held a grudge against Ten for draining him until he was on the verge of death.

Taeyong scoffed and turned his attention back to Mark, ignoring his fuming progeny. “Look, Mark,” He started to say, sounding much gentler than he ever thought he could. “I know-- _ knew _ Ten and I have a feeling that he left you at that town for your safety. It took me a while to recognize you because your scent isn’t as strong as it used to be, which you should be thankful for. Otherwise, you’d have vampires tracking you down and sucking you dry.”

Mark shuddered at the thought. “I suppose I am thankful,” Mark replied, accepting the elaboration that Taeyong gave. “I just don’t know what to do with all this information.”

“For now, let’s keep everything strictly confidential,” Taeyong decided, looking at each person in the eye to make sure they were all on the same page. “We don’t know the extent of Mark’s ability but we do know that he can stay in sunlight longer than a vampire should.”

“That must be a result of his fae heritage,” Dr Ludwig threw that idea into the discussion. “It would be interesting to study this in my lab and understand how much Mark’s ability differs from the conventional vampire.” 

“What about the monthly urges I get where I go on a rampage for blood?” Mark asked. 

Dr Ludwig pondered that question for a while,” My only guess at the moment is that you haven't been feeding as regularly as you should and it is a result of the accumulation of that thirst. Try feeding more frequently and we’ll see if it makes a difference.” 

Mark nodded in understanding. He felt slight dread at the thought of consuming blood more frequent than he had before. The doctor started packing up and grabbed her bag,” My work here is done. I’ll try to run the tests as fast as I can. For now, I would say that Mark’s true heritage should be kept on a low profile. We wouldn’t want a repeat of the Lee clan travesty.”

Taeyong thanked her and Doctor Ludwig left NeoFang. Once it was just the three of them, Haechan turned to his Maker. 

“I suppose he’ll be masquerading as one of us now?” the progeny asked, an eyebrow raised. 

“Since he’s Ten’s, he was always one of us,” Taeyong corrected him. He turned to Mark. “Welcome back to the Lee family, Mark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Give me your feedback. I can't wait to get the next chapter out for you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys liked it. A few chapters of worldbuilding and then we'll get to Markie meeting the boos. Stream 90s love and tell me how this chapter was. If you wanna know any what might happen, you're welcomed to reading the fic this work was inspired by.


End file.
